Phoebus
Phoebus Phoebus (SaudaTheAlienWazHere) is the school bully, left back at least seven times, who has a record of crime and suspension beyond anything the school has known. This aggressive student is a werewolf (Beast). He takes your lunch money, gets into gang fights, and doesn't take "no" for an answer. He does as he pleases, and doesn't give a damn who doesn't like it. He secretly had a desire to be human, and has gone to great lengths to become so. Phoebus & Moses An unlikely relationship came about when Phoebus met the new kid, a vampire named Moses, whose strange presence and lack of socializing irritated Phoebus to the point when he nearly choked this kid. Once a dominant bully, Phoebus now found himself weak at the knee for a boy that he later learned was a sick, sadistic killer. The two became friends after a few akward encounters, Phoebus unable to comprehend why he could not get the boy off his mind. Then the day came when Phoebus got into a gang fight, as usual, with some rebels outside. Someone shot a bullet at him this time, though; seeing this, Moses dragged the wounded werewolf back to an empty dorm. There, he stitched his wound, and Phoebus and he had a moment of understanding - an unusual peace between two brutal monsters, and they shared each other's pains and sorrows. The full moon came then. According to Lycan rule, as all werewolves must follow, the moon governs various points in the life of a werewolf; Phoebus may be immune to transformation, but the moon certainly governs his love life for him. It was coincidental that the moon showed up at that moment, for under its power, Moses and Phoebus formed an unbreakable bond when Moses implusively kissed Phoebus. Now, they are lovers, and cannot break away from nor cheat on each other. Dating in school, however, Phoebus and Moses wish to keep their relationship privatized. Phoebus, after all, is not a homosexual by nature, he just feels something for Moses that is unexplainable. And knowing the dangers of rumors, they do nothing in public, nor even mention that they are together. It is assumed by one or two people, but no one is clear on what is going on between them. Phoebus's brutish nature, which makes him seem unemotional for a lot of the time, prevents him from expressing love to Moses the way Moses would like it. Phoebus does love him, but it does not show unless Phoebus is in the mood to be emotional. Most of the time, therefore, Phoebus resists Moses's pleas for attention until he gets held down by vicious vampire claws and forced into sharing a moment. Inside, Phoebus knows he cannot live without Moses, and somehow he always comes crawling back to the youth whenever he feel's he's being too insensitive towards him, to which Moses "jumps like a mad rubber ball" and smothers Phoebus in love. All in all, their relationship is difficult to comprehend, and something only they can understand between each other. Since Phoebus' change to mortality however, the two have had a difficult time, Moses tried to avoid Phoebus because human blood is the most appealing meal to him and he had no desire to hurt his love. However, he could not keep away from Phoebus, and after they had made up Moses spent the night with him. ...He woke up to find that in his sleep he had slit Phoebus' throat, thereby killing him. Enemies DEMONA If there's one kid that pisses Phoebus off, it's high school "queen" Demona. He finds her irritating, spoiled, loud, and did we mention irritating? They get into fights often, as they do every year. But this year might change things - after all, Moses has "killer" back-up nowadays. THE BAMF CREW They consist of Demona, Omar, Cale, and Sinbad. Though they fight, he does not pick on them as he does the "whimps" that can't handle themselves. "WHIMPS" As in, Jim, Madeline, Flynn, Milo, and others. The Glee Club, as well. Basically, they need to avoid him if they don't want wedgies, stolen wallets, or black eyes. Friends TZIPPORAH Though one can hardly call this a "friendship", as Tzipporah takes advantage of Phoebus more than anything else, Phoebus likes Tzipporah's "spunk" and he'd rather be her buddy than her enemy and have to deal with the necromancer's wrath. He appreciates her because she's different, though of course, he never says anything nice like that up front. He is yet to introduce her to his "boy-crush", who she already seems to tease him about. DESTINO Tzipporah's twin sister had an eye for the werewolf, and though they get along well as friends, they have had some sexual flings on and off that makes room for some argument. She is another one of those "Tzipporah-types" that walk all over Phoebus, and them alone he will tolerate to do that. PETER PAN Though this is still questionable, Phoebus finds a friend in the evil little imp Peter that goes around imitating teachers for his own enjoyment. Hey, better to be friends than be subject to humiliation. AKIMA Phoebus's affair with Akima was one of sexual interest, and firey arguments that eventually led to their break-up. It seems that she is back however, and trying to sabotage his relationship with Moses. Powers Phoebus is not the type of werewolf affected by the moon. He changes when he wants, and has total control of his mind even in his beast form. He has never killed anyone as a werewolf. The moon does, however, give him unnatural drive and strength. As a beast, he is naturally stronger than any man, but the moon can determine that even when he is in human form. The full moon brings out the animal in his mental state, which gives him a strong will. (hint: this helps with sex). Past Phoebus's past is yet unknown to us.﻿ Category:Students